Armored Souls
by UrNotFukinKstew
Summary: Twilight collides w/ Beauty & the Beast. A timely curse is placed upon a selfish monarch & he must find love in order to reverse his beastly curse. Just when the grains of sand is about to run out he meets his match. Will she be the love to lift the curse
1. Prologue

**A/N - I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Beauty and the Beast.**

**SOOO! I was watching Beauty and the Beast some months back and was like dude! I so wanna try and fic like this. They could so be Bella and Edward. But then I saw that someone had a Beauty and the Beast like fic somewhere. Well so I was like nawh. But then last night Meagan and I were watching it again and I was like Dude I HAVE to do this. And as we were watching I started taking notes and all these crazy stupid ideas started to come to me. **

**First off I want to say that I have not yet read that other fic that is suppose to be like B&TB so if there are any likenesses to them, I am sorry. Nothing is intentional. **

**Second I want to say that this is purely just for my own fun and enjoyment, and for everyone to read along and enjoy it as well. The main gorl of this fic is for the humor to see what kind of crazy ass things I can do while interweaving these two favorites of mine together.**

**Basically this just might be one silly cluster-fuck, but one that I am seriously excited to do. **

**Of course it can't be All Human all the time, but just think B&TB and you will understand. This is also a chance just to have fun with this character and have them be something we would have never thought possible.. I really hope that you guys like this and think of it as fun as I do... **

**This is the prologue, if I get to antsy I might write more of it soon, but the plan right now is to give everyone a taste of it, but finish Lips of Deceit before I contiune, that is unless I get some positive feed back on this, that I might cave..**

**Thanks to TwilightByUs for agreeing to beta this for me as well and always coming up for my titles when I so utterly fail! She's always got my back.. And then poor, poor Meagan is going to be like my test dumby (I mean that in the best way) since I am going to be shouting out all my insane ideas to her for approval.**

**Okay, I'll shut it for now... ENJOY!**

Prologue

"Sir Edward."

Carlisle nervously walked into the chamber room in which Edward was currently occupying while playing his piano.

Edward didn't look up but by how tense his shoulders just became, Carlisle knew that he was heard.

"Lady Rosalie has arrived."

"And?" Edward didn't bother to turn around.

"Your presence is requested to greet her, sir."

"Yeah whatever, I'll be there when I get there," Edward responded.

He was not happy about yet another woman here to meet him. He was sick of all them. His household was beginning to push him to find himself a wife. At the age of now twenty-two, it seemed as thought it was time for him to begin to settle down in order to start trying for an heir, in order for his kingdom to have a guaranteed lead when his time should pass.

None of the previous lady's had been of interest to him yet. They were all too plain and proper for his taste and there was no attraction. Jessica had been the closest he had gotten to wanting but that was only because of her willingness to spread her legs, not only for him but also a few of the other men in his castle. That was not going to be something that he was going to stand for. When Edward chose to marry, she was to be his and his alone.

A grunt leaves Edward's throat as he stands and slammed the top down on his piano. When he turned around he saw that Carlisle had yet to leave the room.

"I said I would be there!" he screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, sire," Carlisle spoke back to him, "but Mrs. Platts insisted that I usher you there."

He took a step back to the door.

"Oh witch thought that I would skip out on her again did she?" He laughed thinking about the time he never showed when Lady Angela came. Truth was that he saw her arriving from one of his bedroom windows and instantly was not interested; instead he went out hunting with a few of his men.

He made his way to the door, wanting to quickly get this over with. "Tell Jasper to prepare the horses, I want to go out for a bit once I get this over with." He stormed out of the room and through the castle halls.

Once he got to the hall in which he knew the introductions were going to be made, he slammed the door open and made his way to his thrown. The servants and court members stood straight and instantly quieted, not wanting to do anything to displease their master.

Edward knew that everyone was scared of him. He knew that he was known for his temper, but was not bothered by it. He just didn't understand how it was so hard to keep their ruler happy. That was something no one was able to do. Incompetent, is what he thought of them all.

The time started to tick by and Edward grew more and more irate. Not understanding what could be taking so damn long. If the Lady was not ready to be presented yet then way had Carlisle come to gather him already?

Just as he was about to give up and go meet Jasper in the stalls, the door finally opened and people began to file in.

Mrs. Platts, the older lady who had been with Edward all is life, basically raised him after his mother's death when he was just a boy. Looking upon her, he was unable to not feel a glimpse of love towards the women. She has been there for him through everything. Trouble as a young boy, training to be a leader, and the loss of his father. Even when her husband had passed in a robbery years ago, Edward tried to do all that he could to be there for her. He could only hope that one day she could find happiness again, even in her older years. She was the only person who was able to through to him when he was throwing one of his fits.

"Sir," Mrs. Platts bowed. "Lady Rosalie." She then stepped aside to see the women behind her.

To most men, they would have been in shock. They would have seen the women to be one of the most beautiful creatures on the earth. Edward could tell by the drool that was forming on the other men's mouths.

She was blonde, blue eyed, and gorgeous. Her round breast falling out of the top of her gown, her plump lips pressed together on the beautiful face.

But to Edward she was nothing. Just another woman, who held nothing against him.

Again, his people had failed him.

He was angry.

"What the hell is this?" Edward yelled.

"Excuse me, sire?" Carlisle asked from next to him.

"A blonde? Another damn blonde? I thought I said that I was sick of them! She is probably just another mindless twit like all the rest of them. Send her away. I am done with this game. Over it. Give it up you idiots. You are not going to be able to find the right one." Edward stood and started make his way out of the hall. "Start dinner, now! Jasper and I are going out and we will be back in a few hours. I want all my favorites prepared. You might as well let this women have a good dinner before you have to send her on her way tomorrow because of you mistakes in letting her come."

Huffing he walked past the people.

"You!" He turned to hear the unfamiliar voice. "You have no courtesy nor are you gracious to anyone. You don't deserve anything that you have." It was Rosalie, but her voice was dark, it not matching her immaculate exterior.

"Whatever." He started to walk out.

A strong gust of wind blew, slamming the doors shut. Surprised, Edward jumped and turned to face the crowd.

Rosalie, now surrounded by a dark cloud like a shadow, forming over her. It looked evil. "A lesson much be taught here. You, Sir, have no honor or respect for those around you. And unfortunately for them, they must suffer as well. You suck the life out of all those around you, making them live as miserable as you choose to. If it is your wish to live a long and lonely life alone, be it as what you will receive.

"You Edward have until your thirtieth birthday. You have until then to find a maiden in which to love you for the lifeless man that you are. Upon that day, if the task is not complete, you will live forever alone, continuously feeding off the human life, as you already do."

"In respect to the household and there generousness I will vow to protect them forever from you. Eight years, Edward, you have eight years or you will forever be this beast."

Then the cloud of smoke expanded, blackening out the entire room.

Minutes later when it finally thinned out, Rosalie was nowhere to be seen, but instead in her place is a large sand hour glass. Engraved on the bottom of it was the date of his thirtieth birthday.

Still not believing anything that crazy women had said Edward choose to ignore the show that he had just witnessed and made his way to the stalls to meet Jasper. As he was beginning to speak out he noticed that no one else was in the room either.

"Carlisle!" He yelled out.

"Over here sir." Edward looked around but didn't see another human.

Instead there were different objects everywhere.

"Where?" Edward yelled out.

"Down here sir."

When Edward looked down, he gasped, not sure what his eyes were seeing. "What is this?"

"Her curse, sir."

"What?" He still did not believe his eyes. "What kind of sick joke is this!"

"Sir?" He heard Mrs. Platts voice, but again was unable to see where she was in the mess of everything laying around. "Your teeth sir."

"My teeth?" Edward questioned before bringing his hand up to feel them. They were different. Some were larger. Looking around he spotted a wardrobe in the middle of the hall, where he could have sworn was where Alice was standing earlier. He ran to it to look into the mirrors reflection.

That's when he saw it and was sure that this was no joke.

The fangs.

**A/N - Sooo.. what did you think so far?**

**Fic Recs!**

**Savior- by TwilightByUs**

**Damned Dont Cry - Me & Andshepeaks (posted on her profile)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - I still don't own Twilight or B&TB**

**So I went against my words.. I got a chapter out before I finished LOD. But I couldn't help it. I went and saw B&TB3D last night. It inspired me. I was seriously in the theater singing and taking notes in my notebook. Yes I am a nut. But I am a happy, proud nut.**

**Thanks to the movie I have the next 2 chapters figured out. Yes this story is going to have shorter chapters, they will be like the scenes in B&TB. Some will be longer and some crazy things will be thrown in that I just want to pop in there.**

**Meagan and I were talking tonight and got everyones "objects" figured out tonight. SHE FIGURED ONE OUT!.. Sooo now at the castle they are not going to be the same as the book. That would be too easy.**

**Thank you soooo much to Twilightbyus. She got this to me on the quickness, and did another quicky yesterday.**

Monday mornings were always Bella's favorite. She loved taking her trips into town while her father went to work on his latest project.

After a nice weekend of getting only what chores had to be done, she would spend all of her spare time out in the flower fields reading the book in which she borrowed from the bookstore. She knew that she was lucky that she had got to know Mr. Banner so well in the last years that she has lived there. When she first arrived, Bella would make trips there all the time and just read in the store. They didn't have much money to purchases books. But then when there was change to be spared, it was the first thing Bella would spend it on. After a few years, Mr. Banner began to let Bella borrow books, knowing that he could trust her and she would usually be back in a few days for the next one.

As Bella walked down the streets of town she had the reoccurring feeling of people's stares. She knew that she didn't fit in well there. The whispers that she always heard are not foreign to her at all. She is used to the whispers of hat her and her father got.

Bella weaves her way through the towns crowd, trying to quickly get to her destination. As she passes the bakery she can see the bakers wife yelling out at him about getting the baguettes out for sale. People are buying meat, and shopping for hats. She doesn't miss the mother with her crying children as she is trying to get what foods she needs for them.

Bella can't help to clench her heart when she sees the crying child with it's mother. She wants to have that but has not yet found anyone in which she fancies to have that with yet.

When Bella finally makes it to the bookstore she hurries inside to get out of the crowd.

"Bella! Back already?" Mr. Banner calls from behind his counter.

"Yes! This one was amazing, I just couldn't put it down!" she gushes about the book.

"I'm glad that you liked it. Ready for another one?" Mr. Banner takes the book from her.

"Of course." She walkes off and starts to look through the book shelf until a certain on catches her eyes. "I'll take this one."

"That one? But you have read it twice already." Mr. Banner looks at the book in her hands.

"I know but its may favorite. The lost princess and her big beast that she falls in love with. It so captivating."

Her eyes gleam over as she thinks about it.

"Well if you like it that much then its yours!" Mr. Banner places the book into the basket on Bella's arm.

"Oh no you can't mean it!"

She tries to take the book out.

"I insist. Now run along and enjoy this day." Mr. Banner pushes her out the door.

As Bella exits the store and begins to make her way home it doesn't slip by her that Mike, Tyler and Eric were watching through the window. They were a few of the men in town who were trying to win her over, but she couldn't help herself when she passed them up.

Though they were not the worse things out there. As Bella sits down near a water fountain in town to start her store. Before she has to be back home, Emmett is down the street a ways watching her every move as he hunts for piegons in town. He doesn't really care that its not safe to do that with all the other people around. He believes that he is the almightly.

As he sees Bella he can't help but do his daily routine of checking her out. Something about her pulls him to her and it is enhanted.

"Alec, Bella is back." He turns to his fat little friend.

"She always comes back." Alec bags Emmetts latest victum.

"Alec, that is the girl that I am going to marry." Emmett puts his gun down to make his way to Bella as soon as he sees her standing and starting to walk away.

"You have to catch her first!" Alec tries to run after him, his short legs not making him anywhere near as fast.

The morning has grown later, bringing more of a crowd, which makes it harder for Emmett to make his way to Bella with everyone in his way. He has to dodge carts, animals, children and even some houses until he finally jumps in front of her.

"Emmett!" Bella startles, a bit annoyed that he managed to stop her yet again.

"Bella, how are you today?" Emmett closes in on her.

"Fine, just going home." She tries to get around him but he blocks her off.

"Home? Why don't we go on down to my pub for a little bit and have a few?" He tries to lure her in but Bella know better.

Bella clutches on to her book and quickly weaves around him.

"What is this anyways?" Emmett grabs the book from her arms. "A book? Reading Bella really? Women don't read. Its weird, then you start thinking and then you get ideas. It's just not right or normal." He throws the book and it lands in a muddy puddle.

Bella quickly runs to grab the book, praying that it is not damaged too bad so it can join her small collection on her shelf at home.

"Sorry, Emmett. I need to go home to my father."

"That crazy old loon? He's going to kill himself one day." Alec starts to laugh.

"My father is not crazy!"

"Yeah her father is not crazy!" Emmett wacks Alec on the head.

Just then there is a giant gun shot coming from Bella's house in the distance. Bella immediately takes off to the house as Emmett and Alec say behind in there laughter.

"Gun inventer. Yeah right." Emmett hits Alec again.

**A/N - Freaking Emmett.. haha it had to be him!**

**Fic Recs. **

**A Certain Point of View - by lyricalkris**

**She Gives Me Religion - by Liz Lemon Bennett**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I am still not the owner of anything.. just dabbling in these world and making a whirl pool in between the two..**

**Im glad that some people are finding interest in this.. Just wait till the real fun things begin!.. I just want to say, that yes, Emmett is the douche in this. But come on just go and watch the movie, who else would be so perfect for this part. But I promise, he is there for the comedy like he always is. You will still see our lovable Emmett in some parts, I think.**

**Hey, Twilightbyus... are there even words to describe you?**

**Chapter 2**

Bella ran back to her house as quick as her feet would take her, worried about her father's safety and hoping that he had not hurt himself again like last time.

"Papa!" She yelled as soon as she entered his work shop.

There was no response.

"PAPA!" She yelled even louder, starting to worry.

"Over here Bells." Her father Charlie replied to her.

"Oh Papa! Are you okay?" she ran to him.

He was sitting on the floor against the wall on the other side of one of his tables.

"Bella, I'm fine, stop worring yourself so much." He stook his head at her and look down at the death contraption in his hands. "Well you had be that darn siskapob napper thing by you."

Bella pick up the tool, laughing at his made up names that he would come up for them when he was stress and irrated with his work. She walked around the table and handed it to him, as she sat down she took in what he was holding. Bella had never has any interest into guns. But her father was enamored with them. She couldn't see the fanastion people had with them, to her they were just dangerous and another weapon that men could use against each other.

Looking to Charlies hands, she saw that this one was quite a bit smaller then most of the guns men had these days.

Yes, what her father did was dangerous, but she could always see the twinkle in his eyes when he got part of creating one right. Charlie was currently trying to finish this gun invention to take to a fair that was taking place in a few days. With the time that it will take him to travel there and get ready he really needed to leave early tomorrow morning. It was going to take him a few days to get to his destination.

As she watches him work Bella thinks back to her morning in town. "Papa?"

"Yes." He replies with out looking up.

"Do you think im weird?"

"What?" She catches his attention she can tell by the raise in volume of his voice.

"I just don't feel like I fit in here. Everyone always is giving me odd looks and I see them talk about me. I have heard people say that I am weird."

"My daughter? Weird?" Charlie finally looks over to her. She giggle as she sees that he still has one microscope over his right eye making it bigger then the other one. "I see nothing wrong with you. They are just jealous."

"Sure."

"What about that Emmett? He seems like a nice guy." He goes back to work.

"Yeah and irrigant, conceded, mean, rude, and ugh I just dont know Papa. You should see that way that Tanya, Kate, and Irina stare at him sometimes. Its how you look when I set a fresh cooked bird on the table. Its a bit discusting."

Charlie, listening to his daughter sits straight up to let her know that she he his attention, though he is still listening. When she stops he speaks. "Bella, my daughter, you are now eighteen. You are well into the age now of marrying and settling down. It's time to start thinking about what all that consist of. Now you know that I am not going to trying and make you rush into anything, nor am I going to push you, but when you do find the right one that you want to be with I will let you go. Though I really never want to let my little girl go."

Bella is taken by the words that she hears for a while. Although she and her father are very close, they don't always have such deep conversation. Since her mother had passed her father had been having a problem showing such emotion.

"Papa, Was Ma that right one?" She quitely ask him.

"Bella, she still is." He speaks hardly above a whisper.

Just then Charlie pick the gun up and point it to the target he has set up on a hay wall acress the room.

BANG! Its go off again. Right at the target.

"IT WORKS!" Charlie jumps off the ground, startling Bella about as much as the gun had.

"Come on Bella, lets get your father packed and loaded. I have a journey to make tomorrow." He basically skipped out of the room.

Bella shook her head as she slowly followed him out, not letting it go unnoticed how he got a diversion to ending their conversation. She knew it would be a while until she could bring anything like that up to him again. She could only hope that his time away would help him heal just a little more, as only time would help him.

**A/N - I am sure that it is going to only take a few days to update again... since I seem to want to jump into this and am going against my words of finishing LOD first.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N -**

**HELLO! You all already no that I don't own squat or jack.**

**Well we have met and love Charlie aka PAPA! Now we get a little more from him.**

**So I am sitting here trying to write this on out so I can put in B&TB, take some more notes and figure out some more chapters today, but I am not sure if that is going to happen cuz my mind is everywhere today, wanting to do so much.. but one can only hope. And I am sure that it isn't helping me that a little kitten keeps attacking and pushing things off the table as I write.**

**Now this chapter IS NOT BETA'D. Just a warning. If there are major mess up, in which I am sure there are, its ALL my fault. Steph is out in the middle of nowhere with no internet and Meagan is at work, and I am impatient. If I wait that I def wont continue to write today. **

**Soo.. okay here we go!**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Charlie found himself on the road at first sight of day break. He had a long journey ahead of him and didn't want to wait a moment longer to leave, also giving him plenty of time to get to the town that he was going to stay in that night before continuing on his way the next day.

He and their horse, Harry, had been traveling all day. One thing that Charlie was happy about, in being a gun inventor, he was able to travel much lighter then most inventors who make things like, say like crazy axe machines. All Charlie needed was himself and his bags, and gun loaded behind him which made the travels much easier on the horse.

Then had been on the road for a little while and at first Charlie was sure that he was one the right path though his surroundings seemed very odd, being as he had traveled this way before. He wasn't sure how he could have possible gotten lost already so early in his travel, he was sure he took all the correct turns. Pausing for a moment when he got to a fork in the road, Charlie looked at his map, trying to pin point where it was he was at.

Harry instantly tried to go right but Charlie began to lead him left though the trail had something menacing about it. The horse didn't like it but had no choice but to take it.

There was thick fog that brought an unease feeling over them.

After a few minutes down the road they started to hear noises around them.

Then there was a shadow in the distance.

Wolves began to slowly surround them. There had to be an easy ten.

Harry began to freak out at the sight of them, knocking Charlie around as he reached behind him for his new gun.

Charlie didn't have many bullets, since he planned to get more when he got to the fair. He knew that he had to use them wisely.

He loaded it as fast as he could with his shaky hands, knowing that he needed to hurry since the animals were closing in on them.

He aimed forward and shot the one blocking their path.

It went down.

The sound startled Harry and he bucked Charlie right off of him and took off as fast as he could.

"Harry!" Charlie called after his horse. Harry didn't listen or pause at the sound of his owner.

Charlie quickly shoots the next closest wolf before he took off in his own run.

As he runs he continues to the shoot as the wolves that were gaining on him.

He didn't have to run far before he saw some gate come into his view.

He picked up his speed as much as his burning legs would allow him too. Once he reached the gates he quickly flung them open and let himself in. One of the wolves almost makes it inside the gate as well, but Charlie is quick to put a bullet in his head. Once the gate his shut he sighs in relief of the barrier between him and the hunters.

He looks to his gun and realized how lucky is he is, since he just fired his final bullet.

Once his body is calm from the adrenaline he gets up and starts to walk down the path, away from the gates. Charlie is greeted but a castle. A very big, mysterious looking castle. Hoping to find shelter from the outside his walks to the door and knocks. The door creeks open and he walks inside.

There is no one in sight. It seems as though it is empty. He looks around in hopes of finding someone there that will let him stay for the night, until day light hits again and maybe they will have a horse for him to use to get him back home.

As he looks around the entry way of the castle, he begins to hear small whispers.

"Hello!" Charlie calls out. "Is anyone there. I seemed to have lost my horse, after I was attacked by wolves. I was wondering if I could possibly start here until tomorrow. I don't have a place to say."

The whispers continue but don't reply to him.

"Hello." He calls out again, looking around for the cause of the voice.

"Of course sir! You are welcome to stay here!" One of the voices replies.

Charlie turns around in the direction it came from and can't believe his eyes.

**A/N - Well know.. who is that going to be? Or better yet, what!**

**I just want to thank everyone for your love already for this story and the reactions my email is getting from it! I LOVE YOU ALL and hope you are going to enjoy this ride as much as I plan too!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - own shit.**

**i come with presents tonight**

**poor Twilightbyus had to deal with my blabber tonight..**

**and whatever comes tomorrow too.**

Charlie gasps as he studies what is in front of him, knowing that it was something that was pretty much impossible.

"Incredible." He takes a cautious step forward to what is in front of him.

He slowly reaches a hand out to him. As soon has his finger touches the hot surface he quickly retracts.

"Ouch!"

"Well that will teach you not to touch things with fire next time sure," it responds.

"Wh-wh-what are you?" Charlie ask.

"Well I am Carlisle, if you are asking what then I am sure that you have already guess." Charlie goes closer to try and get a better look to see how on earth it was possible that he was seeing this. It was an actually lantern. The base for the oil was a grayish color, leading up to where the flame was. On each side were levers to work the fire. But the strangest part was the face on the glass and it was talking back to him.

"I've never seen such a thing."

"I assure you sir, neither have we." The other object comes up to him. "I'm Jasper."

"Whoo," Charlie straightens his stance to the coat rack that is now in front of him. He observed this one as well. He was a dark brown, his face was at the ball on top. He had six rack towards the top and they all moved like little hands.

Charlie then grabbed Jasper and began to spin him around, making them both sick.

"Stop! Please!" Jasper cried.

"Wow." Charlie looked at them, still in shock.

"Now if you two are done playing around I would suggest that we get our guest by a fire or something before he gets sick. He's all wet." Carlisle jumps of the table he was on and starts making his way to another room, hopping along.

"It wasn't me! It was him!" Jasper yells at him, following and pulling Charlie along.

Through a set of door was a huge room with just a few tables, a lit fire place and one chair in front of the fire place.

"Come on now, set!" Carlisle instructs. "We should have you warmed up in no time."

Charlie didn't realize how cold her really was from the outside weather until his skin was met with the warmth from the fire. As soon as he sat into the chair, he was instantly wrapped in a wool blanket. He was warming by the second.

"Um, Carlisle are you sure that this is a good idea?" Jasper whispers.

"Oh shush, it's fine."

Charlie hears their whispering but isn't sure what it is that they are talking about. Before he could put too much thought into it a cart pulled up next to him.

"Evening sir!" A shiny silver wine goblet greets him.

"Hello."

"I'm Mrs. Platts dear."

"And I'm Seth!" A tiny little wine glass peaks out behind Mrs. Platts and jumps over to Charlie.

"Well hello."

"Are you interested in any tea dear?" Mrs. Platts ask him, as he looks at her son.

"Sure."

"Come on ladies!" Mrs. Platts shoot.

Just the a tea pot and cup jump onto the cart and pour him a steaming cup of tea. Charlie picks up the cup, hesitate at first to take a drink out of it.

"It's okay dear." Mrs. Platts encourages him.

As soon as the cup reaches Charlies mouth it starts to giggle.

"His mustache!" A deep voice comes from it right before it sneezes and tea has some slight spillage on Charlie. The accident causes everyone to laugh.

The laugh is light hearted and easy.

Until it is cut off by the door slamming open.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N - own nothing**

**Look i have tons!**

**i was on a roll tonight.. yeah shit is weird in my world**

**Twilightbyus is my girl**

The fire that was burning so brightly and full, suddenly went out. The room goes dark, except for the light coming in through the door way.

"Uh oh." Seth hides behind Mrs. Platts.

Charlie tries to glance around to see who it is but can only see a Shadow.

There is a slight growling that can be heard.

"A human is here!" A dark voice growls out.

"Master please allow me to explain," Carlisle trying talking. "He was got lost in the woods, he just needs a place to s-"

Carlisle is cut off again by another snarl.

"I told you this was a bad idea. Jasper says to Carlisle.

"SILENCE!"

A shaky Charlie turn to the side where whoever it is, is at. He is met by a pair of crazy yellow eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Charlie is asked as the eyes get closer.

Charlie backs out the out of the chair now seeing what he is against.

The pale white skin, yellow eyes, stone looking body. Worst of all, the fangs.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in the words," Charlie tries to respond.

"Your not welcome here!" It responds.

Charlie now was not sure what he was supposed to say in return, but he also couldn't take his eyes off the form in front of him, trying to figure out what he was.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." At this point Charlie is now beginning to think that this maybe the end. For a moment he allows himself to think of his daughter and what she could be up to. Wishing that he would be able to be there for her for longer, but knowing that she is smart enough that she will be able to take care of herself.

"I just needed a place to stay." Charlie straightens himself up, not wanting to go out like a coward.

"I'll give you a place to stay," the figure responds.

Charlie is then grabbed and dragged from the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - own nothing**

**another...**

**twilightbyus is having break till tomorrow.'**

**i went out tonight... hahaha**

A few minutes later Mrs. Platts, Carlisle and Jasper found themselves cleaning up the room and getting another fire going, knowing that their master will want to occupy the room at some point during the night, due to his lack of sleep. Or lack of not being about to sleep at all.

They work in silence for a while, until it's too much to take.

"Okay, you two get over it! Now." Mrs. Platts yells at them.

"Yes, Jasper, you wanted to help the man just as much as I did. We couldn't have known that he was going to act out this way." Carlisle goes over to Jasper.

"You remember what happened last time." Jasper looks to his friend.

"Yes, and he is already being better, plus that was years ago. I think that we have all gotten this situation pretty well under control. Plus if he is never around humans, how are we to know if he can handle it when the time comes. What if she shows up one day and he goes crazy because he has not had the practice? Then what? Then this is all for nothing." Carlisle says.

"Always the romantic." Mrs. Platts winks at him.

"How do we know that this 'one' is ever going to come?" Jasper ask.

"Alice has a good feeling that it's going to be soon." Carlisle smirks back at Mrs. Platts. None this goes unnoticed by Jasper who is now rolling his eyes.

"And here was go again with Alice and her feelings. If that were so great then why didn't she know that this was going to happen to us?" Jasper starts to walk away.

"You know that they are never concrete Jasper!"

Just as Jasper is about the exit the room and gust of air goes by him. He knows now that he can't leave.

"Master." Everyone in the room say together.

"How could you all?"

"Edward, please." Mrs. Platts begs. "You know we were only trying to help both him and you."

"I don't want to hear it!" Edward yells at them.

"Well where is the man?" Carlisle ask.

"In the dungeon where he will remain." Edward starts to make his way out of the room.

"Well this is a better turn out then last time." Jasper whispers to no one but himself, but is hear by all.

"I heard that Jasper!" Edward yells at him. "Enough of all this. Get it out of your heads. This is us, forever. Time is up." He storms from the room.

The rest of them sigh in defeat, wishing there was anything that they could do to help him and them selves from this.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - Twilight isn't mine.**

**Hello.. here is some more for you all... **

**I think that I am starting to loose it now.. This one is taking all my focus.. thats naughty.**

**I am happy that some of you are getting such a kick out of this.. Like I said it was going to be silly and fun. **

**Twilightbyus... you all know what she does.**

Emmett peaked though the bushes onto Bella's house as he used Alec's head as an arm rest.

"Well Emmett your about to give Bella the biggest surprise of her life." Alec looked on as well.

"She's the luckiest girl alive." Emmett started to stand straighter. He turned and walked out of the set of bushes he was hiding in, out to the fully set up wedding.

A giant cake was on display as well as an alter surrounded by flowers. Half the town was there, hoping to see the towns hero and biggest bachelor finally marry. Alec, somehow, had managed to get himself the roll of orchestrating the band that they had step up. Tanya, Kate, and Irina were placed behind the buffet of food, already dabbing their eyes from the thought of Emmett not being available to them anymore.

The crowds heads all turn as they all see Emmett come before them. He straightens his jacket out and collar. He hates wearing such proper attire but opted out his his usually clothing for this occasion.

"I want to thank you all for coming to my wedding. I'm sorry this is all on such sort notice, but who can blame me for wanting to get the deed done the minute she says yes. I also want to thank you all for your help in making sure my bride has the beautiful day." He paused as everyone claps for him. "Now let's get this over with so we shall celebrate with many rounds of drinks. Alec do you remember your instructions?

"Uh huh!" Alec nods his head enthusiastically. "Once you and Bella leave the house I signal the band." He gives the band its que and they all begin to play.

"Not yet!" Emmett yells at him, throwing one of the chickens that were wandering the yard at him.

It hits Alec and took off running and squawking the second it hit the ground.

"Sorry." Alice starts picking the feathers from himself.

"Okay now if everyone is ready I'm just going to go and propose to my wife." Emmett makes his way carefully up to Bella's house. He doesn't want to alert her of his presence there for ruining the surprise.

He slowly and quietly makes his way up the stairs to her little cottage. To his left is a little window that he quickly checks his appearance in and then knocks.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N - nada for me.**

**Now I know that these chapters are short, but they are going along with the scene of the movie, except those little surprises that I throw in there. Theres only been one so far but there should be more later. Also as the story goes on I should be making them longer. Because I'll have my wild way with them more.. We all know when the fun really starts. **

**Twilightbyus is such a quickie... pun or no pun?**

As Bella sat reading her new book that she was given when she went into the market, she basked in the quite. She loved her father and having him around, but it was rare that he was gone, leaving her time alone at the house. She could slack on the chores the needed done and she was able to get in more reading time.

She was taking full advantage of it.

That was until there was a knock that interrupted her.

She wondered who would possibly be knocking on her door as she put her book down, marking her spot and making her way to the door.

She took a quick look through the little pipe hole that her father had installed in her door.

It was Emmett, she immediatly felt dread. Wishing that just for that moment she had somewhere else that she needed to be so that she wasn't home.

As soon as she opened the door Emmett brighten into a big smile. "Bella!"

She looked at him for a moment. Thinking, that if if weren't for his ridiculous attitude and love of himself, he might actually be cute. With his giant lean body, and dimples. Those thoughts were immediately wiped out of her mind when he shoved his way around her and making his way into her home.

"What a surprise," she shut the door behind him.

"This is a surprise for you Bella." He made his way further into the house, checking around his surroundings until he spotted a mirror on a wall. He made his way right to it taking a minute to flex his muscles into it. Then check his hair.

"Bella this is the day that all your dreams come true." He finally turns from his self admiration and sits in a chair at the table, kicking his feet up.

"What do you know about my dreams Emmett?" Bella quickly grabs her book before his stinky feet could touch it.

"That's easy. Because they star me." He stands, following her to the bookshelves where Bella places her book.

"You think?"

"Of course, can't you just see it now?" His as begin to fade out as his daydreams start. "You and me, becoming as one."

Bella could almost feel the throw up coming up her throat, when we realized what act it was he was thinking about.

"Youngings, make of both of us, running around the yard, awaiting my arrive back home from my latest hunt."

Next thing Bella knew, her back had hit a wall. She hadn't notice that she had been backing away from him while he crept closer and closer.

"We will have at least six of them." Emmett states.

"Six?"

"Kids Bella. Boy and girls! Then when I get home and they are all put down it will be just you and be by the fire, while you massage my neck."

Bella quickly ducks under his arm as he tried to reach forward and brush her face.

"That all sounds nice Emmett but." She is unable to finish.

"Bella Swan, will you please take me, Emmett McCarthy, as your husband?"

She gets to the door as quick as she can but when she turns around he is right there again. Leading towards her with one hand on the door.

"I'm sorry Emmett. But I just don't deserve you!" She finally finds the door handle, opening it and allowing him to fly out and over the sides of the stairs.

**A/N - is two enough for today?**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N - Twilight? and Beauty and the Beast? What are they.. Oh the are things that I am just playing around with right now.. HA!**

**So umm.. I dont know when I am updating next.. HAVE NO FEAR! Im not saying that its going to be weeks or anything. Just a few days.. I got some more outlining on this that I need to do. And I HAVE to get the ball rolling on LOD since its been sitting all alone since I started this.. Heehee.. poor abandoned thing.**

**On the plus side. After this chapter all the really fun is about to start happened.. you know what I mean... ... ... Question at the end...**

**Twilightbyus.. lets me blow her up... even in FFN 3 ways ( yeah i said it )**

"The nerve!" Bella spoke out loud to herself once she had calmed herself down from the scene that had just taken place. "To marry him! Was he serious?" She looked out the peek hole in the door again and saw that her yard was empty. Hoping that they were all gone, she slipped her shoes on and made her way outside to get a few chores done, hoping that they would ease her a bit.

She made her way out of the house and down the stare to a small fenced off area on the side of her cabin. She laughed to herself as she picked up some feed for the chicken. "Madam Emmett. HA!" She shook her head and made her way to the animals throwing food for them as she went. "Can you see it? His little wife."

She sighed as she thought of the lost life she would defiantly have if that were to happen. Stuck with him. Always having to wash up after him, taking care of everything, sitting at home caring for those handfuls of children he said that he wanted while he was always out playing and drinking with his friends.

"No sir, not me!"

She knew that there was so much more for her out there. Where that was at she was not sure but she knew that some how she needed to find it.

As she continued to feed the animals around her and watch them she thought about all the things that she had hope to have in life.

She knew for sure that it was not stuck here with Emmett and doing what he wanted for the rest of her life.

She wanted adventure, to travel if she had the means. She longed to see that places that she had only ever dreamed about.

And to read. She wanted to find books from all over the world and read until her heart could not hold anymore knowledge.

She longed for such a life. Hoping that one day she could only be so lucky.

Over emotional about her thoughts, she dropped the food and ran out into a field of flowers behind her house. It was almost a magical meadow with all its beauty. She would come there on some days just to get away. Sometimes finding herself lost in the feeling of the place and her book to find the sun already going down.

She found her favorite spot at a peak of a hill. You could see the still matted grass from her being there a few days before. She couldn't find herself to lay any other place, and mate down more the beauty she so loved to look at. All the violets and blue swayed in the wind, calming her down so quickly.

Bella laid her head down and dreamed of what she could only wish her life could be. The love, and romance. Things that she only read in books and knew that hardly any body really found. She knew that Emmett didn't truly love her, she knew he wanted her only to his benefit. Although she was not sure what he had to benefit from having her.

Before her thoughts could get too carried away she heard the sound of galloping coming towards her.

Nervous that it was Emmett again, she only lifted her head slightly above the long grass to see if she could see anyone.

What she didn't expect was Harry, sans her father.

"Harry! What is it?" She could tell that the horse was under distress. "Where's Papa?" She asked the horse.

He nayed at her and kicked his hooves.

"Where is he?" She reached up and took all her fathers packing's off the back of the horse. "You have to take me to him." She jumped up on the horse and kicked his sides, signaling him to take off.

**A/N.. .. .. Okay so I have been thinking since I AM mixing a Disney story with a Twilight story.. Here is a question for my readers.. We all no that I love all dirty things and smut.. Would I be a terribly bad person if, once the ball really gets rolling on this, I dont keep it all Disney and shit.. Yeah I mean Im keeping to the whole B&TB theme, but come on Bella, is a women, and Edward is, well, male... Shall I just let the dirty thoughts and smut come through? **

**Oh and I was thinking of leaving Rec's at the end of each chapter, I am failing that arent I?**

**Umm lets see on the top of my head.**

**Tomorrow is Another Day by LyricalKris **

**The Champange Club - by Shahula**

**A Foridden Love - by TwiSueLover**

**I'm Sexy and I Know It - by Reyes139 (Most hilarious thing that I have read in a long time! Pimp Daddyward!)**

**A Taste of Honey - SoapyMayhem**

**last but not least.**

**Over the Rainbow - by Sweet Tranquility... Now its really starting to piss me off how this fic is not getting any attention.. I will bash it into peoples heads if they dont start to read it. Its one of the best and sadnessest things I have yet to come into to. Its still a WIP but almost done.. Yes it takes her a bit to update.. but OMG when she does! your heart withh DIEEEE**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N - I Don't own Twilight. (and I have nothing witty to say)**

**First of I am SOOOOOO sorry that I have not updated in a few weeks. But I have all good excuses. We moved. The 3 of us all working at different times and trying to move was not the easiest thing but we are finally done and settled in. YAY! So hopefully I will be getting back into my groove. I did get one chapter out tonight cuz to give you all something and to get your attention back with me. **

**Armored Souls is not that only one that has gone lacking this past month. But I have some outlines ready for this one that I can throw out there soon. I promise to have more updates this week. Maybe even another one tomorrow. Then with LoD almost over this baby will start rocking! YAY! **

**I feel way too much has happened when I was gone from here. I didnt even go to freak about BD around that time in an AN.. lame.**

**Twilightbyus was killer tonight and get this back to me on the quickness, being that I just finished writing it earlier this evening. That girl always has my back... plus she likes this chapter..**

**enjoy..**

BPOV

Bella rode through the woods as fast as Harry would take her, nudging his sides anytime she thought that he had slowed down some.

The forest was one that she was not familiar with and the deeper she went into it the more unmoving her stomach was.

Danger was all that she could think of. But Bella ignored her gut feeling, only wanting to find her father.

She could see an opening coming up ahead of her in the forest and her body began to tremble with not knowing what was to come.

When Bella and Harry reached edge of the woods she was stunned by the sight in front of her. It was a dark and gloomy castle, high up as her eyes could see. What was the most disturbing about it was the gathering clouds among the top of it. When she first left her house the weather was beautiful and there was not a cloud in the sky. The looks of the sky here was as if there was a major storm rolling in.

Bella opened the gates and quickly shut them behind her, hoping back on her horse who took her straight to the door.

She knew that she needed to be cautious. There was something not right about this situation.

How had her father ended up here?

Why was he here?

What was this place?

Bella crept into the castle, trying to be quiet but unable to stop the creak that was caused by the door.

"Papa?" She called out. There was no noise to be heard at all.

"Papa?" Bella stepped all the way in and began to journey forward.

There was a giant stair case in front of her, leading up to multiple hall ways and several floors. Deciding to start searching the first floor she went to a big hall wall to the right of her.

"Papa?" The hall she now occupied was lined with red carpet and had several doorways. Bella paused in front of the first on but heard no sound coming out of it.

"Papa!" She called out a little louder unsure if she was even in the correct part of the castle.

.

...

...

...

.

"Mama! Mama! A girl is here. There is a girl in the castle!" Seth bounced into the room where his mother was at.

"What are you talking about young one?" Mrs. Platts questioned her son.

"There is! I'm telling you I saw her." He looked over to Carlisle and Jasper trying to her them to believe him.

"Papa!"

"Was that?" Jasper gasped.

"A girl!"

"There is a girl a in the castle!" Mrs. Platts gushed.

Jasper made his way to the doorway snunk a peak through the crack just in time to see a women and her flowing dress go by.

"Papa?" The girl called out again.

"Let's go!" Carlisle started to quietly inch his way out of the door.

"What are you doing?" Jasper called after him.

Carlisle ignored Jasper, which only made him follow along.

"Wait!" Jasper said, louder then he thought. The girl froze hearing a voice.

"Hello?" She asked. They quickly jumped behind a doorway before she turned around to look into their direction.

Once they were sure that she was going back in the previous direction Carlisle booked up the stairway located on the other end of the hall, making sure to make a loud enough noise to get the girls attention.

.

...

...

...

.

"Hello!"

Bella was sure that she was hearing things, until she her a noise come out of a stairway that she managed to pass by.

"Is anyone there?"

It was concrete, spiral, and not exactly welcoming but the light that she could see fading from up a ways ahead. Unable to push aside her curiousness she followed.

"I'm looking for my father."

The stairway was step and went on forever.

Right when she thought that she was never going to reach that end and that the light was just a trick she reached the top. There was a lantern sitting on the ground at the last step.

She quickly pick it up by its handles and made her way forward into the dark unknown.

"Hello," Bella called out again, trying not to lose hope.

"Bella?" the voice came from a darker back corner.

"Papa?" She was on the verge on bursting into tears. Bella ran over to the small dungeon cell that her father was in. "Papa what happened?"

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Her father coughed out.

"I came to find you. How did you get in here? Who did this to you?" Bella looked around trying to see anyone else around.

"Bella you need to get out of her. Go home." Charlie tried to demand to her but was week from the cold he had been in.

"No, I have to get you out of here." She gripped his hand though the metal bars in the small window of the door.

Then a growl came from behind her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**a/n.. yeah a bit of a cliffy.. hense why I am going to update asap.**

**Fic Recs.**

**I Think I'm Going to Marry You - by Reyes139**

**Raw » by XquisiteProdigy**

**Terms and Conditions Apply » by TheSaintsMistress**

**I Remember December » by CaraNo**

**(or just go to my favorites because I pretty much just do a random pick from there)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing but a belly full of nachos.. They were really good too.**

**So I lied. **

**Love to Twilightbyus.. she has to listen my shit all the time.**

**Lets let these to meet now shall we. Time for some Beastward!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who's there?" Bella called out.

"It's the master of this castle!" Edward called out.

Bella was unable to see him in the darkness, only the outline of his shadow.

"I want you to release my father," she called out to him.

"He is my prisoner."

"Please I'll do anything," she begged.

He took a few moments to gather himself as he was having issues just being in the same castle as her let alone the same room. It was her smell. It was so drawing him. He wanted to taste her. More then any other human then he had ever encountered. But he knew that he needed to pull himself from the situation.

"He is my prisoner." Edward figured that was enough and started to leave the dungeon.

"Wait!" Bella called out. "Take me instead."

Edward was not sure how to take her plead. He knew that he was a danger to all humans and that they were scared of him.

"You'd do that?" He asked her, turning around.

"Yes," she responded.

He knew that it would be hard for him to have her around. But there was something about her that just called to him. Her voice, her courage, her smell.

"Bella NO!" Charlie called out to his daughter. "Do do it."

Bella ignored her father

"I'll do it but," she paused. "Step into the light." She pointed out to the small stream of light coming through a cellar window.

Edward hesitated knowing that this could be the stick to break his hoped of this siren staying. He wanted to keep her. So he took a chance and took a step forward.

Bella couldn't help but let the gasp out. His skin was a pale white. Almost like a ghost.

"Bella don't do it!" Charlie called out. But again no one listened to him.

Bella was too shocked by the figures golden yellow eyes and he on her deep brown.

Bella couldn't help but be taken by his appearance. She knew that there was a danger about it even though she was drawn to him. She knew that she needed to save her father.

She stepped forward.

"I won't let you!" Charlie called out.

"You have my word," Bella replied to him.

"No!" Charlie yelled as Edward opened the dungeon, pulling him out and leading him away to a carriage.

"Take him home." Edward demanded. Only take a second to watch the carriage carry him off.

**A/N - **

**Fic Rec... **

**Past Her Prime by XquisiteProdigy **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N - Look some more! lol.. I hope you all are catch all the humor and fun that I am having with this.. Everytime the Meagan reads some of it in front of me and she starts to giggle I feel just that much better about it. **

**Not sure when the next update will be. Probably Wednesday at the soonest. We are off to Atlanta on Tuesday for a Hunger Games thingy.. and I am hoping to get my hands on Liam Hemsworth.. GAHHHH.. **

**Bestest and Biggest thanks to Twilightbyus.. some times its like we dont even need words...**

..

"Master?" Carlisle stopped Edward on his way back to the girl.

Though he was not the man that used to be before Edward got them all under this spell, you could still clearly see the concern on his glass face.

Edward knew that it was not going to be something that he wanted to hear so he continued on his way.

"At least give her a better place to stay," Carlisle called out to her. "Don't make her stay in the dungeon. Perhaps you could offer her somewhere a bit more, I don't know, comfortable since we don't know how long she will be with us."

Edward huffed. He knew that Carlisle was right. Although he would not admit it to him.

The thought of her being with him forever already had him picking up his pace to get to her quicker and get settled in.

When he got up the stairs and reached her, she was laid across a pile of hay crying into her arms.

Edward cleared his voice to try and get her attention.

"You didn't let me say goodbye." She continued to cry, "and I don't know if I'll get to see him ever again."

Edward wasn't sure how to respond to her, so me just moved on from the matter.

"Come, I'll show you to your room," Edward finally spoke in shock. It was hard for him. There was such a burn in his throat from her scent. He knew that he needed to hurry and take her so he could get some air. Having her here with him was not going to be easy at all.

"Room?" She lifted her head slightly.

"Yes room. Or did you want to stay here?"

"No."

"Then come." He spun around and began making his way.

Bella got up slowly and made her way to the unknown.

He lead her through the dark halls of his castle. He was stern on having as little light as nearness for his own comfort. All his servants were no used to it and their eyes were adjusted after a few years of being in so much dark.

Following him at a comfortable distance for her, Bella tried to take in as much of her surrounding as she possibly could. There was an amazing amount of art work lining the halls. They were filled with sculptures and paints, ones that she would have never dreamed of seeing before. The place was so big, she was sure that should would get lost in it if she ever tried to venture out on her own.

Edward held Carlisle, hoping that he gave off enough light for the girl to see. Carlisle nudged him slightly. "Talk to her," he urged him on.

The burn was as present as ever.

"I," he started to speak but it hit harder. He needed to get a hold of himself. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Edward hoped that he would be able to resist her. He would need to feed as soon as he left her to her room to calm down.

"I hope you like it here. The castle is now your home as well. You are free to go around here as you please just say away from the North end."

"What's the North end?" she asked.

"IT'S OFF LIMITS!" He spun and yelled at her.

She cowers back from him in fear.

Luckily there was right outside a door. He opened it and stepped aside for her to enter.

"This is your room. My servants will help you if you need anything." He began to turn and makes his way away from her.

"Wait," she softly spoke, a hint of fear still there.

"Yes?"

"What," she hesitates, "what is your name?"

"My name is Edward." He looked down to her waiting for her to give him something as well.

"I'm Bella." Looking down on her standing there even as upset as sad and upset as she was he knew that he name was fitting. Her long dark brown hair with matching eyes, and her silky ivory skin. She was beautiful and he was hopeful of the chances of them spending more time together.

"Bella, you will have dinner with me tonight," he told her.

She was about to protest.

"That's not a request!" He slammed the door on her and stomped away.

**A/N **

**Fic Recs **

**Lack of Color - coldplaywhore**

**Raw - XquisiteProdigy **

**Pilfered - XquisiteProdigy **


	14. Chapter 13

"Who does she think she is? That girl has denied the wrong man. No one has ever said 'no' to Emmett!" Emmett found himself later that night sitting in his favorite chair at the small pub he owned in town.

**A/n - dont own shit..**

***wipes sweat from brow* this is the hardest yet to translate into my fic. Ive been thinking about it forever and you all have no idea how many time I've had to watch it over and over. I was sure it was going to be terrible and I was going to have to do it over and over. But luckily Steph said it was good and she could see it in her head.. So now I'm happy..**

"You're right about that!" Alec quickly agreed as he brought Emmett a refill of his beer.

"Denied, Turned Down, Dumped. Publicly humiliated! That's all just more then I can take!" He grabbed the beers and threw them into the fire.

"Want another beer!" Alec piped in, he had been trying to lift Emmett's spirits ever since the incident had happened.

"What's the point? Nothing is helping." Emmett pouted some more.

"Emmett! You need to pull yourself together!" Alec shook him. "Dang, it just irks me to see you like this Emmett, just so down in the dumps." Emmett hits him. "Have you forgotten that every guys here would like to be you? No man in this town had ever been as admired as you. You're, seriously, everyone's favorite guy. Everyone here is inspired by you. And dude, everyone can see why!" He takes Emmett's chair and makes him face the crowd behind him, all his nightly customers.

"Let's do some examples shall we?" Alec gets up and walks to a group of mean sitting around a table.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina are sitting at the bar listening to the conversation and sign, waiting to hear all about him.

"No ones slick as Emmett!" The guys whom Alec had his arm around.

"Or quick!" The bartender spoke up.

"See Em, you can ask any Mike, Joe, or Eric," he walked around tapping each guy on the head, "who's team they'd rather be on and it'd always be you."

"No ones big as Emmett!" Another guys called out.

"Or has dipples like Emmett." Alec was back in his face, and tickling the said marks on Emmett's face.

"Yes," Emmett agreed, "as a man I'm rather intimidating."

Alec grabs another mug of beer to drink to Emmett with. "Emmett's the best and the rest is just shit!" He through his hands up just as the beer flies out of his glass and all over Emmett. Causing Emmett to through another punch at him, this time making Alec fly backwards.

"No ones fights like Emmett!"

"When wrestling no one give noogies like Emmett!"

Kate, Irina, and Tanya, decided to put in there two cents. "No one is as hot and sexy as Emmett!"

Emmett then picks them all up, "It obvious I have muscles to spare."

Alec recovers from his blow, "None of you is scraggly or scrawny."

"Oh," Emmett gets excited, "and all of me is covered in hair!" He rips his shirt open as if to prove his point. "And I'm the size of a barn!"

The girls instantly sigh and have to fan themselves at the sight of him.

"No one shoots like Emmett!" Another bar attendee shouts out.

Emmett sits back in his chair and realizes just how awesome he is. He has known it but it just makes it that much better when everyone is telling him and the girls are all over him even more.

But just then Charles Swan bust through the door, covered in snow.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N - blah.**

**look I looked to at my, tv and hit play and finished this... plus im a few drinks it.. I kinda win lol... I may work on more, or i might save it since i just going out the hardest scene in this whole thing out..**

**love you twilightbyus.**

"Help! Help! Someone help!" Charlie barged in.

"Charlie?" Emmett sat up from his chair.

"Please I need someone's help!" He grabbed an attendee from a stool and sook him.

"She's locked up in a dungeon."

"Who?" The bartender ask.

"Bella! We have to go. Let's hurry."

"Wait a minute Charlie." Emmett stepped in. "Who has Bella in a dungeon?"

"A Monster! One you would never believe." He tried to explain before the entire crowd started to laugh at him.

"His he a scary one?" One guy asked.

"Oh yes!" Charlie agreed.

"With a big ugle face?"

"Not really?"

"Does he have giant fangs?"

"Oh yes! Will you help me?" He goes before Emmett.

"Of course Old Charlie we'll help you out," Emmett respondes.

Just then a group of men grab Charlie by the arms and start to drag him backwards. He wasn't sure want was going on until he could tell that he was nearing the door way, where they then threw him out of it and began laughing.

"Silly old Charlie," one of the guys giggled.

"He is always here for a laugh," another agreeed.

"Crazy Charlie, huh?" Emmett looked to Alec like he had an idea.

Looking into his eyes, Alec knew that he had an idea and was interseted,

"Hey Alec I've been thinking." Emmett said to him.

"A dangerous past time." Alec says.

"Yes, I know, Charlie is Bella's father, and most people think that his brian is only so, so. Now the spinner in my head are spinning since I've seen him thrown out my door. See I know that I want to be married to Bella, and I'm sure that I have formed a plan!"


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N I own the BD poster I am staring at. And my wishes that SM wrote the movies scripts.**

**So I don't have much to say, but that tonight I am trying to work a little on each of the fics.. lets hope that happens.**

**OHH and if you have not read The Hungry Games by XquisiteProdigy you are seriously missed the hell out.. Is a cross over of Twilight and THG. Its only 8 chapters, but I laughed my ass off the whole time.. She is the only person who could come up with shit like that.. AMAZING.. i had tears..**

**Thanks to Twilightbyus as always, you are awesome!**

As soon as she heard the door slam her body took off towards the large bed in the center of the room. She buried her face into a pillow as she just let her tears flow. She didn't care about what the room looked like that she was in, that it was bigger then her whole house combined, with its elegant decor. It had a window over looking the garden and a sitting area complete with a fireplace. Fully furnished. What her dream room would look like. Nor did she care that this bed was on of the most comfortable things she had ever laid on.

She tried to forget about her world now. Instead she cried for her love of her father. How she was worried about him out there. Would he make it with out her? Would he try coming back for her? He was getting older and weaker, although he had been trying to hide it. She could see it.

A small knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Bella called out.

"Mrs. Platts, dear." It was a pleasant women's voice. "May I come in?" Bella figured that if she was going to be here a while she may as well start meeting those lived here.

"Yes." Bella sat up and straightened herself up.

Just then the door opened and a cart rolled in with glasses on. Bella looked around waiting for a women and turn the door corner, but one never came.

Someone cleared there throat behind her. Bella quickly turned around to see what had snuck past.

She stepped back in shock.

"Whoo!" She said as she stepped back into something. Bella turned again. This time finding the wardrobe on the bedroom looking back at her. It a smaller sized one, barely her height, with to doors on it. The carving on it were very well done, but it was the eyes and mouth at the top that freaked her out the most.

Bella stepped back again, only this time her foot caught on a run under her. One of the wardresses doors opened and stopped her from falling. "Careful," it said to her.

Bella's eye glanced back and fourth between everything, "How is this even possible?" She was starting to believe that she had fallen asleep while she was crying.

"Oh it's possible. Just look at us." The left door of the wardrobe, the one with the mirror, started to open and close. "I'm Alice. And I know that we are just going to be the best of friends."

"I told you she was pretty mama," Alec said to Mrs. Platts.

Mrs. Platts just nodded her head at the boy and approached the scared and nervous girl. "We thought that you might be thirsty."

"Thank you." Bella sat down on the floor to get closer to them all.

"Water?"

"Please."

"Leah," Mrs. Platts called out as a regular drinking glass came up to her.

Bella hesitantly look down to the glass of water, that somehow was looking back up to her.

"It's okay, dear," Mrs. Platts reassured her.

Bella picked up the glass and took a drink from it.

"Want to see a trick?" The glass asked.

"Do it Leah!" Seth cheered her on.

The glass takes in a breath of air before her cheeks puff out and bubbles start forming and over flowing the top of the glass.

"Leah! Manners children." Mrs. Platt scalds them.

"Sorry mamma."

"Sorry Mrs. P."

Once Leah was back onto the floor and over by Seth, Mrs. Platts approached Bella more closely. "We heard what happened. That was an amazing thing that you did my dear."

"Yes, we all agree with her." Alice moved in closer.

"I've lost my father, my hopes, dreams, and life." Bella tried to keep her tears back.

"Nonsense." Mrs. Platts shook her head at Bella, making Bella wonder how she was able to do that without breaking. "All will be alright in the end. Just watch."

Just then the clock in the corner of the room dinged.

"Oh no, here we are yapping when there's supper to be made." Mrs. Platts started to bounce out of the door. "Come on Seth."

Once there all were out of the room Alice took in a deep breath. "Well now, what are we going to have you wear to dinner?" She scraps her way across the room to a giant walk in closet. Bella hears shuffling going on inside.

"Ahh, yes, this will do for you first night her." Alice comes holding out a pink dress.

Bella hated pink.

"Thank you," Bella straightens her back out."But I'm not going."

Alice gasp. "But you have to."

Their heads turn when there was a new knock as the door. "Dinner is ready," Carlisle called through the wooden door.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N - Do you really think that I own either of these? Nope**

**So I'm sorry, but this chapter has been sitting on my computer for a while but said computer had been giving me issues lately. This chapter is for Radar1999 who wrote me and asked when I was going to update again.. So when I woke up at like 7:30 and saw that. It gave me the motivation to get out of bed and fight with that machine and it the darn thing to email for me.**

**Thats always and forever to my amazing, kickass Beta, Twilightbyus! **

**HERE YOU ALL ARE!.. GGrrrrrrr**

Edward paces back and forth in front of the fire by the dinner room table.

"Why is it taking her so long?" he asks Jasper. "I sent for her to come down. Where is she?" he yells.

"Now calm down there sir," Mrs. Platts tries to reckon with him. "That girl has just lost both her father and her freedom."

"Edward," Jasper uses the voice he used be able able to speak to Edward with, when they were able to just ride and be friends. Back when there was on curse on them, or stresses of being a master. "Have you though yet that this girl could be the one?"

"Of course I have!" Edward shouts.

"Yay! So now she falls in love with you. You fall in love with her and BAM!" he hits the wall with one of his hangers, "the curse is gone! We can be human again by tomorrow."

"Thats not how it works Jasper and you know that. These things can take some time," Mrs. Platts speaks up to him.

"I know but the sand is already beginning to come to an end."

"It's no use anyway you two," Edward stops his pacing to look at them. "Bella is just beautiful and then there's me."

Jasper and Mrs. Platts just stare at him.

"Well you see me," he motions around his face and shows his fangs.

"Now, now Edward you have to help her to see beyond all that."

"Yeah and how do I do that?"

"Well," Mrs. Platts begins. "You have to start being more presentable. Not with the scowl off your face. Button your shirt up. Try acting like a gentlemen."

"When she comes here make sure to always give her a big welcoming smile." Jasper adds in.

Edward in return gives a big smile, showing fangs and gums.

"But don't scare the poor child," Mrs. Platts instructs him.

"Impress her with your wits."

"But be gentle."

"Smother her with confidence."

"But be sincere."

By this time Edward's head had been going back and forth between the two of them, losing himself in the list they are trying to make him remember.

"And most of all," Mrs. Platts joins Jasper. "You must control your temper!"

Then they hear the door handle begin to shake.

"It's show time," Jasper points out.

Edward is quick to straighten up and make sure he is taking there advice into account.

Then the door opens.

They wait.

"Good Evening," Carlisle comes through.

Edward eyes him. "Where is she?"

"Oh the girl?" Carlisle tries to play dumb. "Oh, well.. umm. you see. She um.." He takes a quick swallow. "Shes um. She's not coming."

"SHE WHAT!" Edward screams and busts through the room to the hallway leading up to her bedroom.

.

.

.

Edward bangs on her door almost as hard as possible, but not hard enough to break it down, like he more then easily could. "I told you to come down to dinner!" he yells through the door.

"I'm not hungry," she speaks back through the door.

"Come out now or I'll break down the door!"

"Master, I could be wrong in saying this but perhaps if you us a bit of a lower, more friendly voice you may get a bit further," Jasper calmly whispers to him.

"Please, Edward, attempt to be a gentleman," Carlisle insists of him, like the father figure her used to me to him growing up.

"But she is not cooperating!" Edward harshly whispers back.

"Gentle, gentle," Mrs. Platts repeats over to him.

"Will you come down to dinner," Edward speaks through his teeth.

"No."

He turns and looks back to his audience and points to the door. "Suave, gentlemen like," Carlisle points out to him.

"It would be a great honor for you to join me for dinner. Please." This time putting some emphasis into it.

"No. Thank you," She yells back.

"You can't stay in there for ever," Edward looks his cool.

"Yes I can."

"Find then go ahead and STARVE!" He yells to the door, shaking its foundation. He turns and looks to his staff. "If she doesn't eat in my presence she isn't going to eat at all!" He huffs and stomps down the hall.

**A/N - sometimes reviews hit that little botton in you that makes you want to write more.. so MAYBE I'll take my face out of my book and write another one tonight. If I dont get one out tonight, just a warning it might be a while, since I am going to Indiana to visit my family for a few days!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N - I own nothing.**

**Well looky here at what I have for you!..**

**SURPRISE MEAGAN! heeheeeheee**

**Well I got some written done yesterday since you all seemed to like that other update.. but that's not all. There's still one more chapter coming after this.**

**Not sure when I am going to update again since my trip but you never no.. **

**Twilightbyus... you make me speechless sometimes.**

"Carlisle you stay here and stand guard!" Jasper demands. "And be sure to let us all know immediately if anything happens to change."

"Oh yes, sir," Carlisle responds sarcastically. "You got it sir." He shouts to Jasper then begins to pace infront of the door making a mockery of him.

Jasper rolls his eyes at Carlisle. "Okay Mrs. Platts, we might as well go down stairs and start putting everything away." Jasper makes is way down the hall, ignoring Carlisle.

Mrs. Platts follows giggling at Carlisle and give him a sly wink as she jumps away from him.

.

.

.

Edward bangs his way into his private room in the forbidden part of the castle. "I tried to ask her nicely," he grumbles to himself. "But No. She refused me. I don't understand what she wants me to do. Does she seriously want me to beg?" He slams things that are in his way around. He doesn't quite care because in the past, since the curse has started, he has felt the need to take as much care for the finer things that he had. And in many fits of anger he has ruined almost everything in the room.

His eye catches a small table next to the hour glass. On the table is a small painting, one that normally would have reminded him of a happier time. It is of him and his parents when he was smaller, just a little green eyed boy, before they left him so suddenly. It reminded him, to always wonder how his life could have turn out, had those events never taken place. Would he have turn out the same. So miserable, angry, and temperamental. Would this hideous curse ever come upon him.

He turns and looks at his one wall that shows no damage. The wall that holds all the nutrition his body will ever need again. All the red filled vile's.

He believes his life would have been much different.

But now the painting holds even more meaning. A means to seeing the outside world.

He stares at it wondering if he should or not. But in the end his curiosity wins. He picks it up.

"Show me the girl."

Instantly the picture in the painting changes to show Bella, in that moment, in her room. Edward watched on through the flowing picture.

Alice and Bella are speaking while sitting on her bed. Bella is tensed up with her arms crossed while Alice, is sort of leaning on it, being that its hard for her to sit down now days. Being a piece of furniture and all.

"Awe Bella, Edward really isn't that bad. Honestly once you truly get to know him."

Alice was one of the few people in the castle who could truly say that about Edward. She had grown up with him her whole life, being the daughter of Carlisle. She has also been in charge of Edwards clothing since she was only enough to work for the castle.

"I'm not interested in getting to know him. I don't care if I ever have anything to do with him."

Hearing that alone make Edward put the painting back in its place on the table, bringing the original painting back to view.

"Who am I kidding. She's never going to see me as anything, but a... beast." He looks at the hour glass as more sand falls. "This is hopeless."

**A/N**

**Im failing on the Fic Recs... hummmmm**

**Firefly in Summer » by primarycolors**

**Human Sexuality 101 » by rbsschess**

**RePeat » by reyes139**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N I wish I owned some of this... besides the twist I am giving it.**

**Here is the second one.**

A few hours later Bella slowly opens the door to her room. She glances out in the hall to see if her path is clear. She can see no one around. She begins to creep down the halls, looking for signs of anyone.

.

.

"Shh." Someone is shushing from behind a curtain.

"Ah, I've missed you all day," a male voice whispers.

"Oh me too. But there are things to do," the female talks back.

"You have a few more minutes you can spare. Come," he goes to lead her out from behind the curtain.

As soon as Carlisle comes out he spots Bella down a ways. "Oh No! She has come out!"

Mrs. Platts jumps from behind the curtain. "Oh Dear."

.

.

As Jasper is in the kitchen making sure all the dishes are washed and settled for the night, the cook, Mr. Banner complains at all the pots sitting on his stove top, since they have not been eaten.

"Oh she was just being stubborn, Banner," Jasper agrees with him.

"What a waste," Banner shakes his head.

"Well I don't blame him, with the way that his temper can be at times."

Just then the door opens and Bella makes her way into the room.

Jasper instantly cheers up. "Good Evening!" He smiles."Happy to see you out of your room. I am Jasper." He bends some to take her hand and kiss it.

Just then Carlisle and Mrs. Platts come bursting into the room.

"I am Carlisle. Is there anything that we can do for you my dear?" He looks up to her.

"Well I am starting to get a bit hungry."

"Did you here that?" Jasper turns and ask the cook. "She's hungry."

"Ok guys. Wake the china, start a fire, and prepare the dishes," Mrs. Platts orders.

"Now guys," Carlisle hushes them. "Remember what Edward said."

"Oh nevermind him. I'm not going to let this hungry girl go with out eating," Mrs Platts startes hopping around the kitchen preparing everything.

"Fine, but just keep it down."

Jasper, then gets an evil smile.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N - DOT**

**I'm nervous as hell for this one because it is another that I had to sit forever and wonder how the heck I was going turn this one around.. So just let me know. lol.**

**Always a big giant thanks to Twilightbyus (i forgot to yell at her in LOD) BUTTTTTT she got two fics updates back to me today.. she the bestest!**

Jasper starts to make his way out. "But what is dinner without some entertaining?"

"What?" Carlisle pauses in his following step, leading to the door coming back and hitting him.

Jasper makes his way out to the giant dining room and leads Bella to the biggest table that she had ever seen before. It could easily fit at least a minimum of thirty people.

One of the hangers on Jasper's grabs on to the back of a chair and he throws himself on top of the table.

The chair at the head of the table pulls itself out for her to sit it. Bowing to it she sits.

"Madam! It's with my greatest pride and biggest welcome that you feel welcome here tonight. So get comfortable and allow us to present to you; Your dinner!" As soon as he finished talking tray of food began to roll out of the kitchen.

Bella felt something go around her neck and looked down to see that the chair was tying a napkin around her neck. It made her wonder what she could possibly be eating that could cause her to make a mess.

She began to hear different noise around her as the different trays rolled out. The pots, pans, other serving dishes were all making tinkering together. As she listens closely it began to sound like a harmony.

Soup and hors d'oeuvre?" Jasper offered her as the first dished were put in front of her. She hardly had a chance to try a bite of each before something else was put infront of her. "Her try this brown stuff. Or we even have a menu that you can order from." One was thrust into her hands.

She started to read it but soon heard more commotion in front of her. "Here my lady. Beef Ragu, Cheese Suffle. Are you ready for dessert yet? Tonight was have Mrs. Platts home made Blueberry Pie"

"Wow." Bella finally managed to get a word in as she looked to all the food in front of her. "You all did too much."

"Well I also can tell jokes," Jasper smiled at her.

Carlisle only rolled his eyes before he spoke sarcastically. "Yeah and I can do tricks." He proofed his point by trying to juggle some candles and failing.

Bella took another bit of the next mysterious dish put down. She couldn't believe how good everything was. "This food is amazing. And the music. Fantastic." She sat back and listening to the melody of the dishes.

Jasper's face mellowed as faced her. "Life is not always easy for a servant, not serving. Many years we have been sitting here needing a chance to use our skills. Instead of sitting around the castle and be lazy we practiced. You can here and it's amazing!" His demeanor instantly cheers up.

"I can't eat another bite." Bella takes of the napkin from her neck, looking at it realized she did make a bit of a mess. Mrs. Platts then come to her with a cup of tea and they sit and listen to the music finishes out. One the sounds all quite Bella claps as Jasper's take his big bow.

"Okay everyone," Carlisle looks over to the mini grandfather clock helping direct everyone back to the kitchen."time to turn in for the night."

"No way." Jasper whines.

"Yeah please!" Bella started to beg. "I have never been to an enchanted castle and I would love a tour."

"Of course!" Jasper jumps up to help her out of her chair."

"Not this late," Carlisle scolds them.

"Come on Carlisle," Bella starts speaking sweet to him and batting her eyes lashes. Mrs. Platts tries to hold in her snickers. "You have been her a while. You must know all about it and could tell me. Please!"

"We I do know about everything there is know about it."

**A/n- Yay I finally got all my updates done today that I said that I would!**

**Fic Recs - **

**The Agreement » by Gemgirl65**

**Southern Comfort » by JiffyKate**

**Better Than Pie » by savannavansmutsmut**


	21. Chapter 20

A/N - DOT

I promise to start getting back on a schedule here now again. Summer is winding down which means that I won't be out doing as much.

Twilighybyus is still my fav.

* * *

><p>Bella quickly and quietly follows Carlisle and Jasper down the hall trying to take in every single detail of the castle. She's amazed at all the beauty she finds in the dark walls around her. They follow the long red carpets lined with armored men from room to room. The ball room had her stun shocked. She had never seen a bigger room in her life. The sitting room was on of her favorites though. The light that shown on the huge chair from the blazing fire made her feel warm, not only from the heat, but from the visions she had of herself curling up in that room reading all day long.<p>

When they were able to pull her away, the tour continued on they began to pass a set of stairs.

Jasper and Carlisle start to pass it continuing in there conversation, paying no mind to it at all. That interested Bella.

"Where's this go to?" She asked as she began to climb the first few steps.

"No where!" They both shouted at once and ran up in front of her to block her way. "The North end is forbidden."

"So that's the North end." Now that she knew were it was and that she really wasn't supposed to go up there, she had an urge to go. Something fighting her to check it out. "I wonder what he's keeping up there."

"Oh nothing." Carlisle rolled his eyes. "How about we continue?" He tried to get her attention but she was so focused looking up the stairs.

"Let see. We can take to you see the gardens. You have already seen the kitchen." Jasper spoke just before he go the best idea. "Oh! The Library!"

"Library?" The sound of books caught Bella's attention. "You have a Library."

"Yeah, with more books that you could ever imagine." They darted down the stairs to lead her away, chatting happily about the kinds of books that have.

Bella acted as if to follow them and when they were far enough away she turned around and went for the stair case.

A/n - Fic Recs..

A must is Hello Beautiful by SoapyMayhem - smaller chapters but 2 to 3 updates a by.. This always gets me out of bed in the morning.. AMAAZZIINNGGGG


	22. Chapter 21

**HI! soo umm these next two chapters have been sitting in my inbox for like a month. I dont know why I have just been sitting on them. I think that I have just been reading wayyyy to much because I have not been working on anything. But hey I'd rather wait and not write then just push something out.. sooo.. lets hope my head gets back into it.**

* * *

><p>Bella slowly pushes the door open and makes her way into the room.<p>

It is giant, and remarkably clean. The room is empty but a few tables and chairs. Yet the feel of the room is dark and wary.

Bella carefully steps inside and begins to explore. Something catches her eye from her left, when she turns Bella sees a painting that is partly showing from behind a sheet that is covering it. Once she makes her way to it, she pulls of the sheet and is met with piercing green eyes.

It's Him.

He's different but its noticeably him.

His skin is more tan, eyes are the same bright green. But same lips, same hair, and same structured jaw.

As she focuses on this, Bella finds herself taking steps backwards, while wondering what could have possibly happened to make him change into whatever it was that he was.

She continues until something hits her back.

It's a shelf.

A shelf filled with jars. Jars filled of red liquid. Bella reached for one but movement catches her attention.

She turns to see an hour glass.

As she makes her way to it, it's hard not to notice the beauty of it. She taps on it and more sand falls. It's so beautiful the way it glimmers in the moon light from the window.

Then a shadow comes over her.


	23. Chapter 22

**And now looking at them, they are not even big chapters.. Sorry. will try my hardest to get more of everything out as soon as I can. You cant help when you have crazy shit going on in real life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward runs to her at lighting fast speed, blocking her from the hour glass. <strong>

A growl comes out of him again.

"Why are you in here?!" he screams at her.

"I'm sorry." Bella quickly defends.

"Did I not tell you, never to come in to this room?"

"I didn't mean any trouble."

"Do you realize what you could have done!" he flips a table in his anger.

"I'm. I'm sorry," Bella feels a tear drip from her fear.

"GET OUT!" he screams.

Bella runs as quick as she can from the room.

"GET OUT!" he screams again from behind her.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/s - So it has been a while. And I am sorry. But lets get back into the game with this one.**

* * *

><p>Bella took off down the stairs as fast as she could, grabbing her cloke that was hanging by the door way.<p>

"Bella! Wait! Where are you going?" Carlisle yells after her, trying to hop his way down the stairs as quickly as he could.

"I'm leaving, I can't stay here any longer." She opens the door and exits.

"No! Don't!" Jasper's calls but she just slams the door and rushes out to the snow.

Luckily Henry is still out front from earlier in the day. Bella doesn't hesitate to get on him and takes right off.

They quickly make it out to the cold forest with the snow blowing in their faces.

Henry begins to act up and bucks his legs. Bella looks around until she realizes the danger that they are back in.

The wolves are back and they are surrounded.

They try running to the left but they match them. Then the right, but that's impossible too. As they close in on Bella and the horse, Henry kicks his legs up at them, which only knocks Bella off.

A sharp pain hits Bella's back as she falls, and she sees that she has landed on a stick. It's not much but it's the only weapon around.

She swings at the closest one to her. But the wolf is fast and it instantly rips the stick from her hand. Bella falls back into the snow again and tries to crawl away from the enclosing animals. All she can think of is her father. Her life was now about to end and she never got to tell him how much she loved him or goodbye.

Suddenly a wolf is thrown into the air.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/s - DO**T

**One more for right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is there.<strong>

Bella can see his true speed and strength now.

The wolves are trying to bite him, but before they even get a chance he has them thrown into the nearest tree or into the lake about a half mile down. Edward is standing in front of Bella so they don't have a chance at distracting him and getting to her. Bella holds on to Henry in fear, she knows that Edward is not normal but there can't be anyway he can actually take all them down.

Some jump at him at the same time and manages to get in a small nibble or scratch but he is quick to move around and confuse them.

His speed is inhuman as he fights off the wolves.

They keep jumping at him until enough of them are hurt that they realize he can not be brought down and they run away before anymore can be hurt.

Edward gets a hold of himself before he stands to look at Bella.

When he does her face is shocked.

Some how after all that all he has is a few hairs out of place.


End file.
